I'm Not Sick
by Thaliagrl789
Summary: When Paul and Sally go on a much needed vacation, Jacinda Winsted is told to keep an eye on Percy. When Percy falls sick, it is Jacey's job to help him get better. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Late Saturday evening, I sat down in the driver's seat of my charcoal gray 1967 Shelby Mustang after work when my phone rang. I unlocked it and put it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I sighed, slamming the car door.

"Hi Jacinda sweetie! It's Percy's mom, Sally Jackson." The caller said enthusiastically.

"Oh! What's wrong?" I said shakily.

"Nothing's wrong darling! Why would something be wrong?"

"Well, it's not often that my friend's parents call me, and when they do, usually something is." I explained.

"No. I just wanted to tell you that on Thursday, Paul and I will be leaving on vacation for two weeks and we will be leaving Percy at the apartment. I know that he is a good kid and everything, but I'd be more comfortable if somebody were to be there with him, just in case something happens. From what I know, you seem fairly responsible, and fit for the job." Sally offered.

"That would be great!" I grin.

"Really? Excellent!" She quickly reviewed where I could find the key if the door wasn't unlocked and a few other important things. "We will be leaving pretty early on Thursday so, goodbye until we get back!" She said.

"I have just one question first. Why me and not Annabeth?" I couldn't help but be curious that they didn't ask Percy's own girlfriend!

"Oh, I understand that Percy would love to have her come, but I had to tell him that she _is_ all the way in California. But, honestly I would have to wonder what would go on if I left those two alone together for two weeks." Mrs. Jackson giggled.

I giggled in reply and said goodbye before hanging up.

Four days later, pulled up to the Jackson's apartment building at 10 o'clock. I grabbed my backpack from the trunk and ran up the stairs. I jiggled the handle on their apartment door, testing if it was unlocked, without success. I slipped the key out from under the doormat and opened the door. I stepped into the apartment and slammed the door. "Percy!" I yelled, tossing my bag on the sofa. "Percy!"

No answer.

I walked into the kitchen to find a note from Paul and Sally.

_Jacinda,_

_Thank you so much for do this for us. Percy (who will most likely be asleep when you arrive) was thrilled. As a reminder, all first aid supplies can be found underneath the sink in Percy's bathroom. The television remotes are under the TV. There are spare blankets and sheets in the linen closet just down the hall. Percy has some ideas to keep you two busy, so have fun._

_P.S. If he isn't up by noon, get him up!_

_With Love, _

_Paul and Sally_

I smiled and went over to Percy's bedroom door. Knocking, I said his name again. I quietly opened the door to find him asleep with one arm handing off the edge of the bed. Tissues were strewn across the floor. "That bum!" I whispered to myself before leaving to make some breakfast.

Half an hour later, as I flipped a pancake, I heard a door open and creak closed. I had the radio blasting and had begun to sing along. I turned around to see Percy round the corner into the room, wearing nothing but his boxers. He had bags under his red and puffy eyes and his cheeks were really red.

Running his hand through his already disheveled black hair, he mumbled, "Good morning."

I put the pan down after placing the last pancake on top of the large stack. "Are you feeling alright?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah." He sniffled. Percy pulled on a hoodie and sat down at the table. I put the plate full of fluffy cakes on the table and went to the cabinet and back to Percy, giving him a plate and a fork. I poured a glass of orange juice and put it on the table as he ate two smaller pancakes. I grabbed myself a plate and put it on the table before making my way his side of the table.

"Come here you!" I said. He stood up and took a step closer to me. I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Uh…" Percy sighed, "Jacey… I'm gonna…!" The next thing I knew, the front of Union Jack t-shirt was covered with vomit. I gasped and jumped back in alarm.

"Oh my gods!" I said.

"I'm so-" Percy gasped before running to the sink and getting sick into it.

"Are you okay?" I whispered when he stepped back.

"Fine. I'm so sorry," He finished his previous sentence.

PERCY'S POV

I didn't mean to puke on Jacinda Winsted. It was an accident, I swear. After creating a whole list of things that Jace and I could do for two weeks- including going to the zoo, visiting Camp Half-Blood and trail riding across Long Island-I barely slept at all that night and I had felt like crap the whole day before. I really wanted to tell my mom before she left, but then she would be worried for the whole trip, and they really deserved a break.

I don't get sick often, just at the most inconvenient times. Like the time when Annabeth and I had planned to go on our first real date, I ended up coming down with Strep Throat. Or there was the time when I was supposed to give some huge speech to the incoming freshman at Goode; I had the flu.

The previous day, at about 3 PM, my nose got all stuffy and my head began to hurt and it all went down hill from there. During the night, my headache increased and my stomach felt like it was being twisted. Tossing and turning brought no avail to the discomfort. I finally fell asleep at nine in the morning. I promised myself that I would not tell Jacinda, but slip a painkiller when she wasn't looking.

I woke to hear her yelling my name when she got to the apartment, but I stayed in my bed. After a moment, she silently crept into my room. She whispered something about a bum and walked away.

Half an hour later, I woke up after dozing off again. I could smell the pancakes that Jacinda was making from my room. Shakily, I climbed out of bed and into the kitchen.

A soft "Good morning" was all that I could manage without sounding sick.

"Are you feeling alright?" Cin asked. Great! I must look pretty awful.

I replied with "yeah." A chilling sensation was sent through my whole upper body. I went back to my room to grab my sweatshirt.

I sat down at the table and Jace brought me a plate and a fork. I dug into the pancakes that were on the table. My stomach continued to lurch and grumble as I ate. I didn't have much of an appetite, so I slowed down to make it seem like I was eating more. Throwing up was what I feared most, because then, Jacinda was sure to figure it out. She was a smart girl, so I had to be extra careful when I did anything.

Jacinda called me over to her after a while and I slowly shuffled closer. She grabbed me and pulled me into one of her bone crushing hugs. I knew that it wasn't a good idea, but if I held back, she would become suspicious. My belly wrenched. I tried to warn Jace but I couldn't get words out without my breakfast coming up also. I felt it come up my throat and I attempted to swallow, but I simply couldn't keep it down.

It happened in an instant. I jumped back and up came my food. "Oh my gods!" Jacinda yelped, jumping back. It was hard to tell whether she was worried or just plain angry.

"I'm so-" I gulped. _Oh shit!_ _Not again!_ I bolted to the sink and before I knew it, my stomach was once again, empty. I felt so bad as I looked at Jacinda apologetically.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." I lied, "I'm so sorry."

Jacinda gingerly cleaned the floor and the sink without any complaint. I took a quick shower and got dressed.

When I emerged from the bathroom, I saw Jacey rocking out to Taylor Swift and flinging her loose dark brown curls around. She had changed into a black, tiered dress that was covered in small pink flowers. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at me. I gave her a look of confusion. She burst into laughter. I faked a half-hearted laugh and went to the living room to watch some TV.

**Thanks for reading! Can I get a review? Maybe? It would make my day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**JACINDA'S POV**

Let me just say it now: I didn't believe Percy when he said that he was alright. Why? Well first, he is a terrible liar. Secondly, you could tell that he was sick just by looking at him. He was as pale as a ghost and his eyes were so puffy and tired looking. He acted like he was in pain too. Finally, he fell asleep on the couch. Percy Jackson does not take naps.

I grabbed a blanket from the closet and draped it over Percy's sleeping body. I pulled my laptop out from my backpack and sat down in the large chair on the other side of the room.

15 minutes ticked by and Percy finally woke up. He immediately got up and walked to the bathroom. I could hear him coughing from my spot.

When he came back out, I sighed and looked deeply at him. "When are you going to admit that you are actually sick?" I asked.

He looked at me plainly. "I guess right now…"

"Good! Now that you say that, I can actually treat you like you are."

He pursed his lips and sat back down. "What hurts?" I asked.

"My stomach, throat and head. It hurts to swallow." Percy said hoarsely. I walked over to him and put my hand on his throat. His Lymph Nodes were quite swollen. I ruffled the hair on top of his sweaty head. I went back to my laptop and Googled his symptoms.

After 15 long minutes of searching, I came to a conclusion. "I think you might have Mumps. Have you gotten the vaccination?"

"I don't think so…."

"Read this article about them. Tell me if that's it." I handed him the computer.

He slowly read the symptoms list. "I can't read the whole thing. I'm sick, and that makes dyslexia worse!" I had forgotten that he was dyslexic! "It sounds about right."

I frowned and grabbed the computer. "There is no cure for those."

Percy winced and leaned back. "Ambrosia and Nectar?"

"Only helps with injuries, not sickness."

"At least the person that has to take care of me is a daughter of Apollo!"

"Yeah? Well, you're stuck with a daughter of Apollo who has no healing talent whatsoever. Do you want some hot apple cider?"

"It'd come right back up!"

"Well, if it's hot, it will make your throat feel better when it does."

Percy looked at me for a moment, "Well, I don't particularly like puking. But, my throat is killing me! So, out of pure desperation, why not?"

I got up and drifted off to the kitchen.

Silence hung in the air while Percy sipped at his cider. I sat by his side, massaging my thumbs into his shoulders. "Wait! Aren't Mumps contagious?" he asked.

"Highly." I stated. Percy scooted away from me an inch. "Don't worry! I've already had them."

"When?"

"A long, long time ago."

Percy put down his empty mug and sat silently for a few minutes. After a while, Percy was a sickly shade of green, hunched over the bathroom wastebasket that sat between his legs. We sat side by side on the couch. He hadn't yet been sick, but he could tell that it was coming.

Percy spat into the trashcan and looked up at me, his eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't what you saw yourself doing this week."

"Why are you the sorry one? You can't help being sick!"

"I know, but you shouldn't have to do this! Now I feel like I owe you."

"No! This is the least I could do!"

Without warning, Percy opened his mouth, in an attempt to speak, and threw up. He moaned and put his hand against his stomach. I laid my cheek against his warm, flattened back, and I continued massaging him.

"I hate being sick," Percy mumbled. "Are you going to call my mom?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No. Being the way she is, she will get all worried and want to come straight home."

"Then I won't"

"Thanks." He choked out before throwing up once more.

**Thanks for reading! Can I get a review? Maybe? It would make my day! **


End file.
